vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Lee Scott
|-|Base= |-|Red Ranger= |-|Zeo Gold Ranger= Summary Jason Lee Scott is the original Red Ranger of the Power Rangers series, and in a sense was the first true main character. He led the team during the struggles against Rita and even a bit into the Zedd times, but eventually left to attend a Peace Conference. He has later come back as the Gold Ranger in Zeo and as a Red Ranger in the special Forever Red. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | 5-B | 5-A Name: Jason Lee Scott Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Male Age: 15-16 (Mighty Morphin), 18 (Zeo), 19 (Turbo), 24 (Forever Red) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Energy Reflection (with Dragon Shield), Energy Projection (with Golden Power Staff and Blade Blaster) Attack Potency: Large Island level+ (Comparable to Tommy Oliver, who defeated Goldar. Can match and defeat Rito Revolto) | Planet level (At least comparable to the Megaforce Rangers his gear was viewed to be far superior to theirs who were able to briefly contend with Vrak, who caused a solar eclipse) | Large Planet level (The Zeo Rangers were stated by Zordon himself to be superior to the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and thus should be superior to White Ranger Tommy, who could briefly match Lord Zedd in hand to hand combat) Speed: Relativistic, likely higher combat speed and reactions (Superior to Rito Revolto, comparable to other unmorphed Rangers ) | FTL (Dodged an attack from Rita Repulsa) | Massively FTL (Reactions are comparable to Justin, who reacted to Dreadfeather's takeoff), Massively FTL+ 'Combat Speed (Superior to White Ranger Tommy Oliver, who somewhat kept up with Lord Zedd, who contended with Andros). 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human | [[User blog:Jasonsith/Power Rangers Assorted Feats#Jason thinks he is Ryu|'Class K']] (Lifted a large boulder along with Trini) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Large Island level+ (Took hits from various monsters around this level of strength) | Planet level (At least comparable to the Megaforce Rangers, who were able to take a direct blast of a powered up Vrak) | Large Planet level (Superior to White Ranger Tommy, who tanked a full blast of Lord Zedd's lightning) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range normally. Hundreds of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: He wields a Wrist Communicator in his Ranger forms. *As the Red Ranger he is powered with a Power Morpher and the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin, carries the Power Sword and Blade Blaster, and he pilots the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord which upgrades into the Red Dragon Thunderzord. *As the Gold Ranger he wields the Golden Power Staff which allows him to morph and fire energy blasts, and commands the Warrior Wheel and Pyramidas zords. Intelligence: Jason is an extraordinary leader on and off the battlefield. He has been shown analyzing his opponent's weaknesses so that he may exploit them and defeat the enemy. Black Belts in Kenpo, Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Judo, and Shinkido; has defeated over 100 world-threatening enemies and monsters, either with his team or alone; and has had decades of training, both in martial arts as well as alien warfare. Jason has defeated more monsters single-handedly than any other Ranger. Weaknesses: Can be de-morphed after sustaining a significant amount of damage. Gold Zeo powers cannot be sustained for long periods of time, since human beings weren't meant to wield three Zeo Crystals simultaneously. Overuse of the power could kill him. Feats: Respect thread Key: Civilian Form | Red Ranger | Gold Ranger Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Power Rangers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Brawlers Category:Superheroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Blade Users Category:Gun Users Category:Pilots Category:Staff Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Shield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Boom! Studios